My Secret Live/Synopsis
This is the synopsis and fashion credits for Joey Yung's My Secret Live. Part I: Opening After singing a few lines of "The Best Time" chorus in acapella, Joey started the show with "Boyfriends and Songs", with an animation of a girl dancing around her was played. MSL P1 1.jpg|A :A Pink dress and accessories by Chanel; boots by Balenciaga (March 24-30; April 7-15) :B Black silky dress by ANTEPRIMA; boots by Maison Margiela (March 31, April 1) :C Pink shirt by Fendi; boots by Balenciaga (April 2-6) Part II: Home Joey welcomed the audience to the My Secret Live. After giving a talk about the origin of the show and having prepared a wonderful menu to serve, she performed "Removing Makeup" ("Forgotten" on selected dates) inside a set that was decorated like Joey's home. Joey introduced the decorations and items inside her 'house', and part of "Close to Bed" ("Two Person's Bath" on selected dates) was sung, followed by "If the Night-Robe is Too Thin". Then closed this part with "Thinking Too Much" ("Can Sing Can Cry" on selected dates). The backdrop video inside the set changed for every song. MSL P2 1.jpg|A MSL P2 4.jpg MSL P2 2.jpg MSL P2 3.jpg|C MSL P2 5.jpg MSL P2 6.jpg|B :A Pink dress and accessories by Chanel; boots by Balenciaga (March 24-30; April 7-15) :B Black silky dress by ANTEPRIMA; boots by Maison Margiela (March 31, April 1) :C Pink shirt by Fendi; boots by Balenciaga (April 2-6) Part III: Crazy This part was the only part with upbeat songs. Joey cheered up the crowd by singing shortened version of "Treasure Island" and "What's Up" ("Nodding Acquaintance" on 2nd show) back to back, while going upstairs of the set behind and interacted with band members. MSL P3 1.jpg|A MSL P3 2.jpg MSL P3 3.jpg :A Pink dress and accessories by Chanel; boots by Balenciaga (March 24-30; April 7-15) :B Black silky dress by ANTEPRIMA; boots by Maison Margiela (March 31, April 1) :C Pink shirt by Fendi; boots by Balenciaga (April 2-6) Part IV After Joey went backstage for a costume change, an acoustic interlude of "Goodbye My First Love" ("Special Guest" on first few shows), with voice recordings about Joey's song in people's lives, collected from her fans. Set A: Girly Leaning against a huge tree prop, Joey came back stage and sang one of the fan favourites, "Dating on Mars". Then she shared about what she looks for in a lover and performed "Deliberate Confusion" ("Not Yet Lovers" on 2nd show) and/or "Obtuseness". She mentioned that guys with musical talents also attract her a lot. Joey then invited guitarist Jason Kui onstage to perform "My Troublesome Boyfriend" together. Set B: Exotic Leaning against a huge tree prop, Joey came back stage and sang one of the fan favourites, "Last Flight". Then she shared about what she looks for in a lover and performed "Sand Entering the Eyes" and/or "Reluctant Bliss". She mentioned that guys with musical talents also attract her a lot. Joey then invited band members Jason, Fun and Kei onstage to perform "Flower City" together. Joey brought out and read a love letter she wrote to her crush when she was young to the audience. She laughed about his ex-boyfriend should feel regret about dumping her now. Many specially-designed light bulbs descended to the stage. In front of a mirror backdrop, Joey sang a rendition of "The Attractive One" ("Haze" on the 4th show) and walked offstage then. MSL P4 1.jpg|A MSL P4 2.jpg MSL P4 3.jpg|B MSL P4 4.jpg MSL P4 5.jpg|C MSL P4 6.jpg|D MSL P4 7.jpg MSL P4 8.jpg :A Paper Doll dress by Moschino; Silver sequin Boots by Maison Margiela (March 24-30, April 1-6) :B White dress & Black vest by Carven; Boots by Marc Jacobs (March 31) :C White Paper Doll dress by Moschino; Silver sequin Boots by Maison Margiela (April 7-9) :D Yellow dress by Chanel; Shoes by Giuseppe Zanotti (April 12-15) Part V: Cosmopolitan With the intro of "Dating" being played, Joey went back onstage to dance a "La La Land"-inspired choreography with dancer Panda. After introducing all the band members to the audience, she performed "Distillation" ("Wallpaper" on 2nd show) and "Tree of Migratory Birds" ("New Love" on 3rd show). Joey then sat down and had a deep talk about treasuring the ones you love, since she lost her close friend and former-make-up artist, Arris Law in 2016. Touching performances of "Hill of Memories" and "Always Seeing the Angels" were given out while photos of Joey and friends were projected on the house behind. MSL P5 1.jpg|A MSL P5 2.jpg MSL P5 3.jpg|D MSL P5 5.jpg MSL P5 4.jpg MSL P5 6.jpg MSL P5 7.jpg :A Paper Doll dress by Moschino; Silver sequin Boots by Maison Margiela (March 24-30, April 1-6) :B White dress & Black vest by Carven; Silver sequin Boots by Maison Margiela (March 31) :C White Paper Doll dress by Moschino; Silver sequin Boots by Maison Margiela (April 7-9) :D Yellow dress by Chanel; Shoes by Giuseppe Zanotti (April 12-15) Part VI: Dreamy / Dark A video interlude of a dreamy night wonderland with elements of "The Big Yellow Door" was played. Now in a new costume, Joey came back stage and performed "Exhausting" (or either "Tears vs Tears", "Modern Times", "Not Yet", "How Come"). The set behind was now covered by a white curtain, which Joey's shadow was projected on. Then "Betrayal" was sung in a serious, sad mood. For "He's Meaner than You", a rotational giant box was projected on the screen, symbolizing Joey was trapped in an unhealthy love relationship. During "Final Victory" ("The Last Juliet" or "Unanswered Cries to Heaven" on selected dates), a bright yellow lamp rotated and shined the stage. Joey concluded this act by singing "Hibernation" (or either "One Love, One Lesson", "Sand Castle", "Not Yet"). After going through the ups and downs of a love journey, the music video for "16th Lover" ("Pain Love" or "Disheartened" on selected dates) was played, for the audience to sing along. MSL P6 1.jpg|A MSL P6 2.jpg MSL P6 3.jpg MSL P6 4.jpg|B MSL P6 5.jpg MSL P6 6.jpg :A Irregular dress by Viktor&Rolf; Boots by Balenciaga (March 24-30, April 12-14) :B Dark irregular dress by Viktor&Rolf; Boots by Balenciaga (March 31 - April 9, 15) Part VII: Side Classics Joey was once again on stage and thanked the audience for liking her side tracks and making them some treasures in her career. She then sang the original version of "Please". After that Joey invited the audience to sing along the following medley consisted of classic side tracks like "Willingly", "Bad Friend" and "Premeditation" (other songs included in different shows were "Criminal", "Cheering for You", "Close Friend", "You who loves a Monster" and "Never with Me"). Joey took a short break and performed another medley of "Excuse Me" and "I Don't Want It This Way Either" while interacting with the closest audience. She then once again thanking everyone for making the show happen and giving her such an unforgettable memory. Then "Greed, Anger, Craze" was sung with snow-like white confetti falling on the stage. Finally, huge wind was blown out to create a 'snow storm' scene, symbolizing Joey and her fans would stick together no matter what. MSL P7 7.jpg|A MSL P7 1.jpg|B MSL P7 2.jpg|C MSL P7 3.jpg|D MSL P7 4.jpg MSL P7 5.jpg MSL P7 6.jpg|E :A Black dress by Huishan Zhang (March 24-25) :B Flower see-through dress & boots by Alexander McQueen (March 26-30, April 1-2) :C Black & Pink paper doll dress by Moschino (March 31) :D White, Pink & Red dress by Valentino; Boots by Balenciaga (April 5-12, 14-15) :E Dot print, lace dress by Roberto Cavalli; Boots by Balenciaga (April 13) Part VIII: Ending With a sea of tulip flowers, Joey came back on stage to sing the 2017 edition of "The Best Time". Then an extended, rearranged "Dancing with Cats" (replaced by a shortened, rearranged "Star Picture" on selected shows) was performed. The main show was finished after Joey and the band members thanking the crowd in the music of "Dating". In the encore/dessert section, dancer Panda came on stage again with a lucky draw box. Every night, Joey randomly picked out choices submitted by the audience prior the show. They could be sung in acapella or simple instruments, in half or in full, depended on whether Joey had prepared and practiced beforehand. Eventually the last song was "Special Guest" ("16th Lover" in earlier shows). MSL P8 1.jpg|A MSL P8 2.jpeg MSL P8 3.jpg|B MSL P8 4.jpg MSL P8 5.jpg|C MSL P8 6.jpg|D MSL P8 7.jpg MSL P8 8.jpg|E MSL P8 9.jpg :A Black dress by Huishan Zhang (March 24-25) :B Flower see-through dress & boots by Alexander McQueen (March 26-30, April 1-2) :C Black & Pink paper doll dress by Moschino (March 31) :D White, Pink & Red dress by Valentino; Boots by Balenciaga (April 5-12, 14-15) :E Dot print, lace dress by Roberto Cavalli; Boots by Balenciaga (April 13) Category:My Secret